United Nations
by User1493
Summary: After the events of World War II, a meeting is called for the terms of surrender to be agreed upon. The events have left many scars, both physical and emotional. First story. Rated T out of fear.


**Hello! I'm User1493. Nice to meet you! I hope you're doing well. This is my first entry, please don't be mad! I'm really excited to write on this site, so many awesome writers write here!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Hetalia or the United Nations. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, and the United Nations aren't owned by anyone.**

**Let's go!**

* * *

The meeting room was silent, a rare case for the Allies. Normally, America would be laughing and eating burgers, France and England would fight, China would mutter about 'uncivilized western cultures', and Russia would smile a creepy smile at their antics.

But this meeting was different.

The meeting was silent, because there was nothing to talk about. They had won. The Allies had defeated the 'evil' Axis Powers, and won. They were happy to have powered over them.

_So why weren't they celebrating?_

To be honest, no one was truly happy. They all suffered some losses. England was nearly broke. France had many bandages. China had nightmares and scars from Nanking. Russia had a bandage on his head. America? He simply had a tiny bandage on his pinkie.

Though America's wounds were small, he has to live with the biggest regret.

America had been the one to end the war. At first he only supported the allies, providing supplies as needed, but not truly participating. He really edged in when Japan attacked Pearl Harbor. Pearl Harbor is a big military port in the pacific, so this hurt America's military badly.

_So what did America do in return?_

America dropped atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. The bombs caused such damage that Japan called for peace immediately, ending the war. The win was bittersweet, for America had no idea the bombs would do that much.

* * *

China tapped his fingers together. He was nervous about seeing the once-mighty Axis. After all, Japan's attack on Nanking had scarred him emotionally and physically. He had raised him, yet they opposed each other in war. He was glad he had won, he felt great that Japan would repay for all the damage he had caused.

_So what was wrong? Why did he feel... Indifferent?_

Deep down, he knew why. Japan suffered the atomic bombings. He felt guilty for being pleased. He wasn't happy that a fellow nation had bombed another with those cursed things.

He didn't even know how much damage Japan suffered. He only knew the fallout was devastating the entire country.

* * *

So, there they sat, complete silence, for this was no ordinary meeting. The meeting was so that they could meet up with the Axis and discuss the terms for surrender.

The door to the room opened. In stepped a familiar face: Germany. He had a scar running down his face, along with a cast on his arm. His normally stern face had changed. It had morphed into expressions of regret, anxiety, and a hint of sadness.

Russia coughed out a small laugh. The damage to Germany was amusing, because Russia did it. That will teach him to mess with Mother Russia, the largest country in the world! After all, the Germans had faked peace with Russia, and turned on them. This was a bad move. Germany simply didn't have enough power to take out the Russian.

"Hello... Everyone" Germany said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, hello, Germany" England replied. "Where are th-"

"BUT FRATELLO~!" A hurried Romano came rushing in, with a worried Italy running after him.

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT, YOU BASTARD! IT'S YOUR FAULT WE LOST!" Romano yelled.

"Ve~ Don't say that. We tried our best! Now we can all be friends and make some pasta!" Italy said while coming through the door into the meeting room.

"Italy... Romano... Please, be quiet" Germany replied, strained.

"Ve~ Sorry, Germany!" Italy apologized, the happy go-lucky expression coming to his face. "I'm telling fratello why we are here, but-"

"I KNOW WHY! We lost the damn war, so now we need to discuss the terms of surrender! Idiot!" Romano curtly interrupted.

France looked at the scene, and couldn't help but smirk. The two will never change, will they? "You three, you ought to sit down".

Germany nodded, and sat down in the chair designated to him. Romano and Italy followed suit.

"Hey, dudes, where's Japan? He's usually here pretty early..." America plaintitively asked.

"Yes, where is m- Japan, aru?" China asked, cursing himself. How could he have nearly said 'my little brother' after all the fighting?

"Italy, wasn't he with you two?" Germany directed a look at the brothers.

"Ve~ Yes, but after fratello started to run, I guess we left him behind..." Italy looked down. How could he be so selfish? Japan was hurt, he can't run!

"Ufu~ So you left him behind" Russia smiled, scaring the Italian nations.

"We didn't mean to! But he should be-"

"Ah, sumimasen."

The Allies gave a small gasp. China covered his mouth, concern and anxiety written across his face. Russia stayed smiling, but let it falter a bit. America's eyes immediately went to the ground, with France and England staring. They had known Japan was hurt, but they didn't know the damage was on _this_ scale.

There Japan stood, a fragile figure in the doorway. His suit was impeccable, as always, but his hands had been wrapped in gauze bandages, covering wounds. His right eye was also covered with a plain white medical eye patch. Though the others could not see, his midsection had been wrapped up fully in bandages.

Germany immediately looked away, and the italy brothers stopped arguing. It hurt, seeing their ally in such bad shape.

_Though he took much damage, where do they stand?_

At the hands of their enemies, working out conditions of surrender. Why, why couldn't they have done something, anything to prevent the atomic bombs?

"I am sorry for being late. I cannot walk very fast anymore. Did I miss anything?" Japan quickly explained, breaking the silence. He did not want any pity from the others. He knew he was hurt, but he was going to get better.

"Um, no, Japan. We were just... Getting started. You haven't missed anything," America stuttered. He felt a pang of guilt soar through his body whilst watching Japan sit down. He shouldn't feel guilty! He did that to win the war!

Japan slowly made his way over to his seat. After he sat, the meeting began.

"Ahem" England began, clearing his throat. After all, he was the gentleman, and he took the meeting into his own hands, like a gentleman. "We called this meeting here today to discuss the ending of World War II. We will be discussing the terms of surrender" England looked around. The axis all were solemn, even Italy and Romano.

England sighed. No one wanted to be doing this, not even him. It pained him to see nations hurt so badly from the war. But the terms of surrender would make sure that peace would remain.

* * *

The meeting ended with the Axis agreeing to their terms of surrender. They left the meeting room as quickly as they all could, Japan leaving last.

China quickly left the room. As soon as he felt no eyes could see him, he fell against the wall with a thump. He hated all of this fighting, war could never solve anything.

He looked up. He had heard something, he was sure...

_Is someone... Crying?_

He hardly heard any nation cry. It was disrespectful, though he saw that the western nations were more likely to cry openly. It must be a western thing.

He got up, chasing the sound of tears. Then...

"Japan?! Why are you crying?!"

Japan looked up, tears falling lightly of his face, falling to the floor. Japan immediately wiped his face. "China-San, I am sorry. It was dishonorable to cry like that..."

"You didn't answer my question, aru. Why are you _crying!?"_

"Ah, gomennasai. You see, I am crying for my people. Something you must have done as well during the course of the war".

China flinched. Even though he lost, he brought memories of Nanking back.

"That is none of your business, aru. Are many people dying like how they did in your attack?!"

"Yes. Even though the attack was days ago, my people are still dying. Even the children. Their screams are unbearable" Japan replied back, trying to hold back more tears. He could not show emotion, his mind would not let him, even to his former senior.

"Still? But I thought the attack's damage was done..."

"It has yet to finish. The radiation stays with people for generations. The damage will probably stay for a long time".

"J-Japan, aru. Are you..." China then rushed forwards, bringing the two in a hug.

Japan flinched. Why, why after the war, is he _hugging_ him?!

"C-China-San, what is the meaning of this?"

"Japan, just be quiet, okay? Let your big brother hug you for once".

_I am hugging you, for I have never seen you cry._

Japan stopped, then slowly smiled. He then put up his arms, and returned the hug.

"Arigato, brother..."

_Perhaps peace is obtainable, after all._

* * *

America put his head on the table, and heavily sighed. He hated war, all of it. He wished that the world could get along better. He could hardly trust even his allies anymore. Heck, his alliance with Russia was even questionable itself.

It pained him to know they would fight. Always. It was a way of life.

_We always call for peace, but we keep fighting. It doesn't matter who calls for peace._

Maybe this United Nations thing will really work. Maybe peace will return to the world, and no one will fight or get hurt. It was a dream, far out of reach.

_But it doesn't hurt to dream, does it?_

* * *

**AGH!**

**So how'd you like it, anyways? I would appreciate a review. I need the feedback to keep me going. Even if this is a one-shot, and my first story. Reviews are still appreciated!**

**THANK YOU! BAAAIIIII!**


End file.
